So Small
by haileybird23
Summary: TROYELLA...Gabriella and Troy are best friends. Gabriella sings and Troy is the caption of the basketball team what will happen when they tell each other how they feel?
1. Singing my song

**Rated: M for later stories**

**Summery: TROYELLA...Gabriella and Troy are best friends. Gabriella sings and Troy is the caption of the basketball team what will happen when they tell each other how they feel?

* * *

**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the 2nd day of summer and I can already tell my mom wont be here half of the time._

_I just finished writing my song I'd lie i think its bad but Taylor is like in love with it. She says_

_when i become famous to give her the CD before it comes in stores. Which i doubt i will become_

_famous. It seems like every day Troy and I get closer and closer. But when it comes to tell him _

_about my feelings i feel like i push him away and run. It sucks._

_xoxo_

_Gabi_

* * *

Gabriella's POV

I'm sitting on my bed with my guitar in my hands looking at papers with lyrics on them.

"Hey Gabs." My brother said as he walked into the room with his guitar in his hands. He sat down in my pink fluffy chair in front of me. I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and gave him a weak smile.

"Hey Chase." I said quietly. He stretched his neck a little to see the name of the song I have in my hands.

"I'd Lie? Gabs, do you want to play it?" He asked picking up his guitar and putting on his lap getting ready to play. I smiled at him and handed him a copy of the music.

"Yeah, sure." He studied the music for a while and then looked at the words.

"This song means a lot to you doesn't it." He asked knowing the song is about her 'love life'.

"Yeah it is, but there is no way I'm telling you who its about." I said, I picked up my guitar so I could play along with him and sing.

"Ready?"

I nodded. We started to play the beginning of the song. Looking at the words I got ready to sing.

**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And…**

**I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie**

**He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**

**I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie**

She stops playing the guitar for a while to wipe her tears that just formed. She put her hands in the right position on the guitar and started to play along again.

**He stands there then walks away  
my god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...**

**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle**

**Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie**

I looked down. This song gets to me every time I play it or just sing it. Why can't Troy and I be more then friends. STUPID GIRL CODE! **(AN: ill tell you the girl code at the end.)** I looked up at my brother and saw he was looking behind me smiling.

"Nice song." A voice said from behind me, causing me to jump. I breathed in deeply before I turned around to see who it was.

I froze; Troy out of all people just heard that song, the song that was made for him, the song that says basically everything about him. From his favorite color green, to he is beautiful and he has his father's eyes._ How am I going to get out of this one?_

"H-h-how long have you been standing there?" I finally managed to say.

"I saw the whole thing." He gave me his famous Bolton smile.

Maybe he didn't figure out the song was for him. Maybe he thinks it's for a different guy.

"Thanks. For you know, writing the song about me." He said.

_OR NOT! MAN! Gabby think, think, think…_

"Maybe that song wasn't for you…it was for someone else." My voice cracked when I told him that, now I was clearly busted.

"Troy let go play video games or something." Chase said giving me a your-welcome smile. I mouthed back thank you.

"Yeah, sure" Chase walked out of the room thinking Troy was following. Once Chase was out of sight Troy turned around facing me.

"I really did love the song, you should sing it during basketball season. At the first game we allow one person every year to sing a song and as caption I get to pick, so will you?" He asked and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah I will." He smiled big and kissed me on the cheek. Of course I blushed as he walked out of the room and downstairs to meet Chase and play video games.

I sighed and sat back on my bed pulling my guitar on my lap and played the song again with out singing it.

_Why, why does he get to me every time? His Bolton smile that makes me go weak in the knees, and the way his blue eyes shine…. I think I'm falling in love with my best friend._ I thought.

As I got to the last verse of the song my phone rang. I picked it up slowly and I saw a picture of Sharpay on it. I smiled and answered.

**Gabby/**Sharpay

**"Hey Shar!"**

"Hey Gabs how are you?"

**"Ok, I mean Troy just walked in on me playing that song I wrote."**

"Oh god, the one you wrote for him?"

**"How did you know about that?"**

"Taylor told me about it, she said it's really good."

**"Oh yeah, sorry I didn't tell you."**

"Its ok, what's the name?"

**"I'd lie…"**

"Cool, how about we hang out over at your place and you can play it for me."

**"Yeah, sure my mom isn't home. Come on over."**

"Be there in a second. Bye."

**"Bye."**

I closed my phone and lay back on my bed. _How am I going to play the song for Sharpay with out Troy hearing it… again?_ That question kept spinning threw my head until getting interrupted by the doorbell.

"I got it!" I yelled. I ran downstairs as fast as my legs would take me and opened the door.

"Hey Shar, come in." I greeted and let her inside. She walked fast up the stairs and into my room. I walked quickly behind her and shut my room door.

"Gabs, can I stay here tonight…I got in a fight with my brother and I don't think I could bare to see his face." Sharpay said sad.

"Your always welcomed here." I said and gave her a warming smile.

"Thanks, now about that song…are you going to play it?" I smiled and grabbed my guitar. I took a seat in my pink fluffy chair.

"I will play it and since you're my best friend and I just wrote another song ill play that one too." She smiled…BIG.

"Aw. You're the best." She hugged me and sat on my bed.

"Ok…lets start with I'd lie." I grabbed my music and started to play the guitar.

I played the song and sang. Every once in a while I glanced up at Sharpay and looking at her facial expression to see if she likes it. Sharpay smiled with her pearl white teeth showing encouraging me to keep going. My hand moved up and down the guitar while the other had a bright blue pink pick in it playing the guitar. It felt good to let almost all of my feelings out with a song.

…

**Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie**

"Oh my…" I laughed.

"Yeah, you and Taylor act the same." She smiled.

"That was awesome, what is the next one?" She asked smiling from ear to ear. I looked through my papers until I found one song, the one I wrote a month ago.

"Ok, this one is called _I'm only me when I'm with you_." Sharpay nodded I put down my guitar and walked across my room.

"Where are you going? I thought you were going to play the song." Sharpay was clearly confused. I kept walking until I got to my electric guitar and I plugged it in into my black amp.

"Shar, I was just changing guitars." I laughed and moved my lyrics/music closer to me so I could see them. I started to play. Then finally I sang.

**Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you. **

I'm only up when your'e not down.  
Don't wanna fly if your'e still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half im only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets are my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say you can't live without me.

I'm only up when your'e not down.  
Don't wanna fly if your'e still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half im only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you.

When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself.  
Only you can tell.

That I'm only up when your'e not down.  
Don't wanna fly if your'e still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half im only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah 

I finished playing the song and looked up at Sharpay. She gave me a huge smile and I smiled back. "You like them?" I asked while putting my guitar down and turning off the amp.

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah, they are both beautiful."

* * *

**Girl Code #47...**

**don't date your best friends ex...**

**Girl Code #99**

**dont date your bestfriend**

**

* * *

**

AN: sorry if i messed up but is it confusing? i tried to not let that happen...sorry if i did. I used 2 songs in this...

'I'd Lie' by Taylor Swift

'I'm only me when im with you' by Taylor Swift

R&R

xoxo

Hailey 


	2. Basketball

**Rated: M for later stories**

**Summery: TROYELLA...Gabriella and Troy are best friends. Gabriella sings and Troy is the caption of the basketball team what will happen when they tell each other how they feel?**

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT:)

* * *

**

_**Last time: **That I'm only up when your'e not down.  
Don't wanna fly if your'e still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah _

_I finished playing the song and looked up at Sharpay. She gave me a huge smile and I smiled back. "You like them?" I asked while putting my guitar down and turning off the amp._

_Sharpay nodded. "Yeah, they are both beautiful."_

_Girl Code #47..._

_don't date your best friends ex..._

_Girl Code #99_

_dont date your bestfriend_

**

* * *

**

_Dear Diary,_

_Its the 10th day of summer and my mom is gone on a buisness trip, shocker isn't it? _

_After Troy heard that song we got closer some how...i dont know. Summer cheer camp thing _

_is starting in a few days at the high school. Of course as caption i have to be there and join_

_the camp, well I love my cheer girls. Wow... Oh my god, I forgot to tell you, Troy taught me _

_how to play basketball last month. It was ok, I mean, he said I was awesome at it._

_xoxo_

_Gabi_

_

* * *

_

**No ones POV...**

Troy and Gabriella was messing around outside next to the pool.

"Gabi!"

Gabriella turned around to face Troy. "Yeah dork?"

"Think fast!" In one swift movement Troy picked Gabriella up by the waist and threw her into the pool. Gabriella, being the smart person she is held onto Troy, bringing them both into the pool.

Giggling, when she saw Troy's face she finally spoke up. "Thats what you get."

"You think so Montez?" Troy asked coming closer to her.

"I know so." She also stepped closer to him. (**AN: they are still in the pool lol, you can walk in pools.)**

"Oh really?" Step closer.

"Yes really." Their faces are inches away from each other, now.

"I think I deserve more." With that they were both leaning in; lips are only centimeters away when...

"Hey Gabster!" Gabriella and Troy jumped away from each other and looked up to see two sets of brown eyes looking at her.

"Hi Chad, and Chase, whats up?" Gabriella asked trying; no wait hoping they wouldn't mention what just happened.

"We are here to shoot some hoops." Of course, Chad never stops thinking about basketball.

"Well I'll let you guys do that." Gabriella said Little bit disappointed that Chad and Chase interrupted them.

Gabriella got out of the water and dried off, and started making her way to the door.

"Gabs, wait." Chad said before she could walk inside.

"Yeah?" Gabriella turned around.

"Troy said he thought you how to play and your pretty good, and we are not even. So, do you want to play and show us what you got?"

Gabriella's face lit up when he said that. Nodding furiously she ran upstairs to change.

**Couple of hours later...**

"Dude! We are getting smoked by your sister." Chad told Chase while they were taking a break.

"I taught her well." Troy said with a proud smile on his face, which got him death glares from both Chase and Chad.

"Too well." Chad said and got up and started dribbling the ball on the court.

* * *

By now everyone had their shirts off except Gabriella.

"She shoots...and she scores!" Troy exclaimed.

"Another point for the Montez-Bolton team." Troy said.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Typical."

"Its hot out here!" Gabriella said tugging on her shirt. Finally she couldn't take it no more. She took off her shirt to reveal a black and pink sports bra.

* * *

Their sweat glistened in the afternoon sunlight. Laying down on the court, Gabriella was exhausted. The guys almost killed her. But Troy and her won 50-47. It was a close game.

"Tired?" Troy asked standing in front of Gabriella.

Shielding her eyes from the sun to see who it is she answered. "No, I just wanted to tan."

"Ha, ha, very funny. Come on, lets head inside." Troy stuck his hand out and Gabriella took it firmly in hers and got up.

* * *

**AN: Ok soo im sorry its shorter then the other one...i hope its not confusing ( i know ive been saying that alot but im serious) Please**

**R&R!**

**xoxo**

**Hailey**


	3. singing to him

**ok, so idk if this one is confusing...i wrote it really fast and i didnt get to reread it.**

**i still need an editer, please message me if u want to be one.**

**R&R**

* * *

Gabriella slipped into her warm bubble bath. 'I'm so sore from cheerleading.' She thought. She closed her eyes trying to relax. The warmth of the bath water soothed her and soon she wasn't as sore as she was before.

A few minutes later she opened her eyes and unplugged the drainer, letting the water escape into the little hole.

Sighing, she got out and wrapped her petit body in a soft, light pink towel.

She walked into her room and straight to her closet; not looking up to see a blue-eyed boy sitting on her bed waiting for her to notice him.

Gabriella put on her black and pink boy shorts **(AN: type of underwear…) **and her matching black and pink bra. She walked back out of her closet holding her outfit she was going to wear. Glancing up, she saw Troy looking like he was in a daze.

Gabriella quickly put on her short black _Soffe _**(don't own) **shorts and a pink tank top that is short enough to see two inches of skin.

Sitting next to him she began to talk. "What are you thinking about?" She asked; making him snap back to reality.

"Huh?"

"Welcome back to Earth."

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"What are you thinking about?"

"The song you wrote…"

"You still remember that?"

"Yeah, you have some talent, Gabi."

"Thanks…I have more songs…do you want to hear one?"

Troy smiled big. "Always."

Gabriella returned the smile and walked to her keyboard.

"Which song?"

"Um…" Troy got up and stood by her. "That one." He said pointing to a sheet of music.

"Whatever Will Be…wow, I just wrote this one…"

"Hmm…I will be the first one to hear it then?"

Gabriella smiled. "Of course." She sat down and started playing the intro to the song.

_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings_

_At times I dread my now and envy where I've been  
But that's when quiet wisdom takes control  
At least I've got a story no one's told_

She looked at Troy for a second, still playing the keyboard.

_I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land _

Troy smiled at Gabriella and took a seat next to her on the bench.

These days it feels naive to put your faith in hope  
To imitate a child, fall backwards on the snow  
'Cause that's when fears will usually lead you blind  
But now I try to under-analyze 

_I finally learned to say  
Whatever will be will be  
I've learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land_

_Is the rope I walk wearing thin?  
Is the life I love caving in?  
Is the weight on your mind  
A heavy black bird caged inside? _

Say  
Whatever will be will be  
Take  
The good, the bad  
Just breathe

'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

Whatever will be will be  
I learned to take  
The good, the bad and breathe  
'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
Thing like that are never in your hands  
No one knows if shooting stars will land 

She looked a Troy and noticed how close they are. Faces only inches away…so close. Troy and Gabriella leaned in, only centimeters away…

"GABRIELLA MARIE MONTEZ!"

They both jumped away. Gabriella looked at the door, mad at whoever is on the other side. She walked over and opened it.

"GABI!"

"Taylor? What's up…I just saw you this morning in cheerleading."

"I know, I'm here cause I wanted to tell you that we won't be having practice tomorrow because coach is sick with the flu."

"That's all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you call then?"

"Your cell is off, like always…oh, hi Troy."

"Hey…" Troy said.

"Well, um…I have to go, see you later guys." With that Taylor left.


	4. I have something for you

**Please R&R. **

**Rated-M for later stories... blah blah blah now to the story :)**

* * *

GABRIELLA'S POV

"Well…this is it." Troy said sad

"Yeah…" I said.

Troy is leaving to go to a basketball camp for 2 weeks; leaving me behind. I don't know what I would do without Troy here…and plus being so close to kissing more then once didn't help. Not one bit.

"Gabriella? You okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm just fine." Truth was…I'm not. This is killing me inside, I want him there with me and 2 weeks was too long, and we aren't even boyfriend and girlfriend.

Troy gave me a huge hug, holding on to me and never wanting to let go.

"It's only two weeks Gabs." He whispered in my hair. I was on the verge of crying. Damn, see what this blue-eyed beauty can do to me?

"I know…" I whispered. It was hard to talk with that lump in my throat that everyone gets when they are crying or trying not to cry.

"_Flight A135 to California is now boarding."_ The words I didn't want to hear came from the speaker and echoed through the airport.

"That's me." He said pulling back from the hug.

"Bye…" I said giving him a soft fake smile.

"Bye." He turned and made his way to his gate.

'_What am I doing just standing here?' _I thought to myself. Suddenly I felt someone push me. I turned around.

"Go Gabi! You're going to miss him!" Sharpay said turning me around and pushing me toward the way Troy went.

I ran. Fast. "TROY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "TROY!" He turned around. Yes! I ran up to him.

"Troy…" I whispered through tears.

"Gabs…" He hugged me once more. "What are you doing?"

"I forgot to give you something." I said, pulling back.

"What is it?" He asked. I paused for a minute and looked back at Sharpay…then at Troy. Once again, our faces are so close…gosh I can't stand it any more.

"This…" I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss square on his lips….waiting…no interruptions. Soon, the kiss turned more passionate. He was kissing back.

I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "I'm going to miss you."

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you too." Troy said, a bit sadder then before.

"I'm sorry about the…um kiss…I've been…"

"Me too, I've always wanted to do that." Troy said with a smile.

* * *

**Sorry its short...and if its confusing. I was in a hurry to finish this one before i had to hit the hay. lol soo please i love seeing ur reviews:)**


	5. 7 things

**Disclaimer- i own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

"Gabster, why are you crying

"Gabster, why are you crying?" Chad said.

I looked up at him and then back down…I couldn't take it. I miss Troy so bad and I can't handle it anymore.

"Tay…I miss him…" I said; teary eyed.

"I know sweetie" Taylor said softly.

The room went silent once again…

This has been happening for the pass couple of days, on and off I would start crying.

Suddenly out of the blue Chad's phone started ringing, and he answered it.

"Hello…yeah….okay man…be there in a few…bye" Chad hung up and stood up.

"Guys, Troy is back. I have to go pick him up at the airport."

I got up quickly. "Troy's back?"

Chad nodded slowly with a half sad smile. "But, I recommend you don't see him…" he said softly.

"W-why?"

"Well…" Chad started. "He is going to get mad at me that I'm making him wait, I have to go. Bye guys."

"He's hiding something…" I said and sat back down on my bed.

**Several of hours later…**

**Gabriella and Sarpay are on the phone**

"Shar…his friends that he brought back are jerks!" I said a little too loud.

"Gabby calm down, I bet they are really sweet."

"No, you haven't met them. Ugh worse of all he took him to my house so they can meet me, and they were complete jerks! I cant believe it."

"What else happened?"

"Troy started acting like them…and there was a girl."

"Gabs…"

I started crying hard. "And…she's…really…pretty…." I said between sniffs.

"Aw Gabby…"

"The way he looks at her…"

"Gabriella, everything will be fine."

"I'm not sure…I really hate Troy right now."

"Write a song about it and sing it at my party tonight…you have 2 hours to write it."

"Shar wait n-" Sharpay hung up.

"Great…just my luck I have to write a song…" I said to myself

I sat down at my desk with my notebook and pencil…This was going to be hard and I knew it. Suddenly, words started coming to my mind.

I scribbled down everything I was thinking and finally…it was done. I looked over it and edited it…

**At Sharpay's party…**

Sharpay was with a group of people talking and laughing when I walked in the room.

I was wearing jeans and a pink tight shirt. I walked over to Sharpay to tell her I was ready to sing…this is going to be a nightmare. Or at least I think it will be.

**On stage…**

I looked around…I saw Sharpay in her beautiful pink outfit, her hair just right and everything. I saw Chad who gave me a small smile…and I saw Troy, with his new friends.

"GO GABRIELLA"

"WOOO!"

"YOU GO GIRL!"

Shouting and everything was heard. I picked up my guitar and started playing the song.

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared_

I glanced up at Troy, then back down at the microphone.

_It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
Now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear_

Right when I sang that part I looked up at Troy, in his eyes and started singing the next verse.

_The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her__(I rolled my eyes)__  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

I looked back down at the microphone…

_It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology  
And when yuu mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here_

I knew this song meant a lot to me…and I bet Troy knew that too. I could feel the girl next to him burning holes in the side of my head by glaring.

I looked back at Troy.

_The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

My legs were shaking, I was about to cry. I have to admit…I love Troy. Still looking at Troy I sang the next verse.

_Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like__…_

_The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, you old Levi's  
ANd when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you_

Right when the song finished there was a roar of applause.

"ONE MORE PLEASE GABRIELLA!" Sharpay squealed from the crowd. I nodded slowly and put up one finger to say one minute…I needed to get myself back together.

After a couple of minutes I walked to the microphone. "How are you guys doing tonight?"

A chorus of "Good" was heard through the crowd.

"That's great, well this song goes out to everyone that is special to me."

_He said the way my brown eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie."  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
On backroads at night  
And I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone_

I closed my eyes…remembering what happened last summer…the same thing that this song is about.

_But when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me_

_September saw a month of tears  
And thankin' God that you weren't here  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed  
Is a letter that you never read  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet  
And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe_

I opened my eyes again. I could see people swaying with their hands or cell phones in the air. It looked pretty cool.

_When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me_

_And I'm back for the first time since then  
I'm standin' on your street  
And there's a letter left on your doorstep  
And the first thing that you'll read is:_

_When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
Someday you'll turn your radio on  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me_

_Oh, think of me  
Mmmm_

_He said the way my brown eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"_

* * *

_AN: Sorry if its short or if its confusing, once again i wrote this in the middle of the night...please R&R, i try my best!_

_SONGS_

_7 things- Miley Cyrus  
Tim Mcgraw- Taylor Swift (i changed a few words)_

**Rated: M for later stories**

**Summery: TROYELLA...Gabriella and Troy are best friends. Gabriella sings and Troy is the caption of the basketball team what will happen when they tell each other how they feel?**


	6. Flashbacks7things

**please R&R and im going to make sure that she isnt going to sing in the next one. **

* * *

I stepped back…the crowd was loud, I have to admit

I stepped back…the crowd was loud, I have to admit. But the song I sang first kept playing in my head. I'm getting too many flashbacks.

Flashbacks...

_**I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared**_

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
Now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks

_I looked at Troy's new friends, walking up the sidewalk to my house. I knew this wasn't going to be good._

_Once the doorbell rang, I ran to go open it for them._

'_Hey.' I said. He didn't even look at me, he pushed by me with his friends behind him looking for my brother._

_**And when you act like them, just know it hurts**_

_I've been looking out the window. The tears were coming faster then five minutes ago. I know that right now I literally can cry a river. Does he know how bad it hurts to be ignored by your best friend? Jeez, this is really killing me inside. _

_**  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you**_

_I giggled. 'Troy! Put me down now!'_

'_Gabriella, Hun, there is no way I will.' Troy said; laughing. _

_**It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
**__**Your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here**_

_**The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you**_

_**Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like**_

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, you old Levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized

_I ran. Fast. "TROY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "TROY!" He turned around. Yes! I ran up to him._

"_Troy…" I whispered through tears._

"_Gabs…" He hugged me once more. "What are you doing?"_

"_I forgot to give you something." I said, pulling back._

"_What is it?" He asked. I paused for a minute and looked back at Sharpay…then at Troy. Once again, our faces are so close…gosh I can't stand it any more._

"_This…" I stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss square on his lips….waiting…no interruptions. Soon, the kiss turned more passionate. He was kissing back._

_I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "I'm going to miss you."_

"_Yeah, I'm going to miss you too." Troy said, a bit sadder then before._

"_I'm sorry about the…um kiss…I've been…"_

"_Me too, I've always wanted to do that." Troy said with a smile._

_**  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you**_

**End of Flashbacks**

I took a few more steps back, I was on the verge of crying, even if it was the least thing I really want to do right now. I glanced to Troy; he was staring off into space.

I sighed and stepped up to the microphone once again.

Sharpay ran up to the 'stage' right then. "Gabriella! Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." I managed to say.

"I need music, so…"

"You want me to sing all night?"

"Exactly, so will you?"

"But, I don't know any more songs."

"Yes you do!"

"Huh?"

"You can kill me later, but I looked through all your songs you wrote. My favorite is 4 walls. Please?"

"Fine…"

"Thank you so much! I love you."

"Whatever you say Shar."

Sharpay laughed and walked…no more like danced away. Great, now I'm going to have to sing all night. This is just my luck.

"Hey, everyone." The room went quiet, everyone was looking at me.

"Are you guys ready for another song? I'm up here all night." There was another roar of clapping. I guess that means there are happy.

"Well, okay. Lets get started. This song goes out to my special friend…that I'm mad at right now but I guess I can't be mad at you for too long." I glanced at Troy. Brown met blue. I bit my bottom lip. "You know who you are."

_These four walls  
They whisper to me  
They know a secret  
I knew they would not keep  
Didn't take long for the room to fill with dust  
And these four walls came down around us_  
These four walls again

It must have been something that send me out of my head  
With the words so radical  
And not what I meant  
Now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again

It's hard now to let you be  
I won't make excuses  
I've made my peace  
Didn't take long for me to lose the trust  
'Cause these four walls were not strong enough

It must have been something that send me out of my head  
With the words so radical  
And not what I meant  
Now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again

Yeah, it's difficult  
Watching us fade  
Knowing it's all my fault  
My mistake  
Yeah, it's difficult  
Letting you down  
Knowing it's all my fault  
You're not around

It must have been something that send me out of my head  
With the words so radical  
And not what I meant  
Now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again  
Yeah  
Ooh


	7. Dont Cry

**AN!!: IM SO SORRY! i didnt update this for a LONG TIME. u guys have the right to be mad. and now when i **

**finally update its SO SMALL (like the title tehe). But im very busy. If u guys will let me i will be able to update**

**faster if i can just write really short chapters like this one. but there is always one person who throws a fit. So**

**idk should i?**

* * *

When the night was over I was almost glad

When the night was over I was almost glad. I kind of want to work things out with Troy. I mean, I miss him a lot. And it seems that I can't stay away from him too long. Walking off the stage, I found my feet dragging me right towards him; I planted a soft smile on my face once I reached him.

"Hey." I almost whispered. Suddenly, I felt the urge to cry; already knowing there were millions of eyes staring at us I tried to push it away.

"Hey Gabriella, look I'm so-"

"No I'm sorry; I didn't mean to react that way, it just hurt." I interrupted him, but who cares I would probably not have the courage to say it later.

"Gabs…" He put his warm hand on my cheek and brushed away the small tears that were forming. "I should be the one apologizing."

Just then I started bawling, I suddenly didn't care who was watching, I didn't care about anything else just the person who was standing in front of me.

"Don't cry." Troy whispered and pulled me in a tight embrace. "Please don't cry." He mumbled in my hair and kissed the top of my head.

**AN: once again sorry its short!  
please answer my question up there **


End file.
